La Era Del Terror
by agb1
Summary: [SPOILERS]El 6ºaño es el más difícil..Bellatrix embarazada de Voldie?Harry pensando en el suicidio?Herm, Ron, Gin, Luna...y Malfoy? ENTREN!
1. Default Chapter

No recibo dinero por escribir estas historias...no me demanden! Tampoco soy la dueña de ninguno de los personajes¬_¬  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LA ERA DEL TERROR  
  
.  
  
Por qué me dejaste??  
  
Hacía calor en el número 4 de la calle Privet Drive. Un adolescente de pelo alborotado negro y enclenque esperaba bajo el matorral que se había convertido en su hogar a que llegara Lord Voldemort y acabara de una vez por todas con él.  
  
En su mirada se distinguía el horror, el miedo, la tristeza. Los ojos que alguna vez habían brillado ahora eran opacos, inertes.  
  
Desde que llegó de Hogwarts se encarceló en su destartalada y sucia alacena. Solo salía para comer, ir al baño o, un día animado ir al matorral del jardín de sus tíos. Allí lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y se recriminaba su estupidez. Por su culpa Sirius estaba muerto. Por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa.  
  
Y este pensamiento lo carcomía una y otra, y otra vez. Incluso por las noches tenía horribles pesadillas.  
  
Ya no le importaba vivir. Para qué si él vivía y el resto moría. ¿Por qué? El no lo había pedido. No había pedido ser el salvador del mundo, ni tan siquiera lo era!! Si seguía vivo era gracias a su madre, a Sirius. Todos muertos.  
  
Y en estos momentos, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas deseaba morirse, reunirse con su padrino, con sus padres.  
  
¿Qué había hecho el para merecerse esto? No tenía familia, no tenía nada más que un nombre. El que tanto había odiado en esos últimos días: Harry Potter. Porque por algo tan nimio como eso el era tan infeliz. Y deseó desaparecer en ese mismo momento. Evaporarse. Dejar de existir.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A cientos de kilómetros de distancia un anciano de brillantes ojos azules y larga barba blanca hablaba con Severus Snape, integrante de la Orden del Fénix y profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.  
  
Ambos discutían sobre el muchacho Potter. A raíz de los últimos acontecimientos Albus Dumbledore no esta seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta con el chico. Sabía que era necesario que sus defensas se recargaran pero tenía el funesto presentimiento de que se estaba equivocando. Y ya lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones.  
  
Mientras le comentaba eso a su espía tocaron a la puerta. Entró cabizbajo un mago con sombrero hongo y pantalones a rayas. Se inclinó ante el director y procedió a hablar:  
  
-Albus, los prisioneros se han escapado de Azcabán.-dijo este tembloroso.  
  
-¿Y los aurores que guardaban la prisión?- dijo Albus rápidamente.  
  
-Están.....están muertos Dumbledore.  
  
El silencio se propagó por el despacho. Acababan de enterarse de que había habido una matanza. Ochenta aurores asesinados, muertos. La mayoría casados y con hijos.... El pánico comenzó a hacer mella entre los adultos. Si ya antes no había suficientes aurores ahora ya no había posibilidad de victoria. Estaban derrotados. Sólo un milagro llamado Harry Potter podría volver a salvarlos una vez más. Sólo el niño que vivió.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Sentado en un sillón de cuero negro se encontraba Lord Voldemort. Estaba eufórico. Se reía solo mientras sus súbditos sentían un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda. Era una visión realmente inquietante ver al Lord con su risa maníaca, fría y metálica. Todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí sintieron impulsos de salir corriendo y no volver jamás, tal fue el miedo que les causó.  
  
En ese momento entró por la puerta una chica con un vestido color rojo sangre con una melena larga y profundamente oscura. Tenía una mirada astuta y calculadora e iba observando a todos los mortífagos que estaban en la sala minuciosamente. Lord Voldemort esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras centraba su atención en los movimientos de ésta. Ella había sido el alma de la operación, era la jefa del grupo que había asaltado Azcabán. Tendría que agradecérselo, por supuesto.  
  
La chica se acercó a los pies del Lord, se agachó y le besó los pies. Se levantó y miró a su Señor.  
  
-Espero haber cumplido con los objetivos, mi Lord.  
  
-Siempre se puede mejorar, pero he de reconocer que me ha divertido lo que has hecho, Bella. Supongo que lo correcto sería agradecértelo...ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado. Esta noche te aseguro que muchas darían su vida por tener el honor de compartir cama conmigo.  
  
-Estoy segura de ello, mi Señor-dijo una emocionada Bellatrix Lestrange. Con una última reverencia salió de la habitación.  
  
-Lestrange??-dijo Voldemort.  
  
-Si, Lord?  
  
-Lleva las pertenencias de Bellatrix a mi habitación...las necesitará-  
  
-Por supuesto. Si me disculpa.-y salió sin creerse la suerte que tenía por compartir mujer con su Señor....si es que era realmente afortunado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.______________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La población mágica estaba viviendo uno de los peores momentos de los que se tenía memoria. El caos se había extendido entre las gentes de todas las edades: niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos. Después de un año en el que los avisos eran continuados por los seguidores de Dumbledore, al que la mayoría tildaron de loco, era ahora un gran héroe incomprendido por el resto, y el joven Harry Potter, el salvador. Ahora las publicaciones de El Profeta llevaban consigo fascículos para coleccionar de su vida, amores, heroicidades...incluso te podías encontrar la cara de Harry Potter en las Ranas de Chocolate. .  
  
.  
  
Pero ajeno a todo esto se encontraba el chico de dieciséis años. La verdad es que le extrañaba recibir docenas de lechuzas al día de magos y brujas desconocidos para él con bombones, cartas de ``amor ´´ -como una que vociferaba``POTTER, QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO!!!!´´ u otras tan dulces como ``TENGAMOS UNA NOCHE LOCA, LOCA LOCAAAAAAAAAA!!!!´´, o esta, que escucharon sus vecinos porque se le había olvidado cerrar la ventana cuando había pasado la lechuza: ``ESTA NOCHE TE VOY A DAR CAÑA, POTTER!!!!!!´´ -  
El pobre se puso tan rojo al ver a todos sus vecinos snobs saliendo fuera de sus casas mientras cuchicheaban su nombre que no volvió a dejarse ver en lo que llevaba de verano. Recibía varias cartas de sus amigos y visitas de Lupin (que daba el aspecto de no haber comido y dormido, parecía que había envejecido años), Tonks, siempre con su habitual desparpajo aunque un poco más apagada de lo que acostumbraba, Moody y su ``ALERTA PERMANENTE´´ y una visita del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore....casi no le había dicho ``hola´´ y ya estaban diciéndose ``adiós´´.  
  
Estaba harto de toda esa parafernalia....que pensaban, que era estúpido??  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
.  
  
HoLa!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic.....*voces gritando``nooooooooo´´*. El primero que está centrado en la vida de Harry después de la Orden del Fénix. Respecto a La Noche con Voldie de Bellatrix....creo que lo voy a hacer subido de tono¡¡es Voldemort y Bellatrix!! Si lo pongo va a ser un poco masoquista....acepto sugerencias! Quieren que la ponga??  
  
Espero sus sugerencias para ver si la continúo o no....en sus manos queda! Manden reviews! 


	2. Asegúrate de cerrar las puertasnunca sab...

Quería agradecer sus reviews a Agus y Moony y Lara Evans, muchas gracias!

****

**2º Capítulo: Asegúrate de cerrar las puertas...nunca sabes quien puede entrar**

La oscuridad era total. Tan sólo una pequeña luz salida de una varita se podía distinguir alumbrando un cabello brillante y claro. La figura se movía rápidamente pero sin perder un cierto toque elegante y arrogante. Inesperadamente, se paró delante de una de las casas. Atravesó la verja que cercaba el jardín y susurró un "Alohomora". Entró vigilando que no hubiera nadie trasnochando y comenzó a subir las escaleras suponiendo que por ahí se llegaba a los dormitorios. Abrió silenciosamente la primera puerta y entró. En una cama cercana a la ventana consiguió distinguir a la persona a la que estaba buscando. "Bingo", pensó.

* * *

* * *

Dumbledore estaba en la sede de "El Profeta". Toda la comunidad mágica estaba necesitada de información acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y después de un año engañados por el Ministro de Magia, nadie lo creía ya. Querían escuchar al propio Albus Dumbledore o al Niño-Que-Vivió para convencerse de que lo que les aconsejarían sería una buena opción.

El Ministerio, en colaboración con "La Orden del Fénix", había editado varios suplementos de defensa personal en caso de ataque, al igual que una completa guía de hechizos útiles para resguardar a los seres queridos. Aunque bien sabían que todas esas precauciones no servirían para nada en caso de ataque, pues se trataban en su mayoría de hechizos de nivel estándar, nada que un mortífago no pudiera romper; y aunque había hechizos mucho más poderosos, como el encantamiento "Fidelio", poca gente era capaz de llevarlo a cabo como debería, así que era común ver anuncios en el periódico de gente ofreciéndose, a cambio de dinero, para realizar los más poderosos conjuros. Claro que sólo los más desesperados caían en semejante trampa.

El problema era precisamente ese, la desesperación en la que vivía la sociedad mágica y que comenzaba a extenderse a la muggle, pues también ellos sufrían inesperadas desapariciones, caídas de las finanzas, etc.

Mientras tanto, Cornelius Fudge vivía uno de los momentos más tensos de su carrera. Muchos pedían su cabeza, y su nivel de popularidad había caído tanto que poco faltaba para que tuvieran que empezar a excavar. Era común verlo paseándose nervioso por los pasillos del Ministerio y comunicándose por chimenea constantemente con el director del colegio para preguntarle hasta las más simples tonterías. No sabía cómo actuar y ya no tenía el respaldo de los medios de comunicación como antes, sino que ahora no había publicación en la que, de una u otra manera, lo tacharan de incompetente e imbécil.

A partir de las 7 de la noche las calles quedaban desiertas. Tal vez se debía al temor a la noche, pero era precisamente después de esa hora cuando más seguro podías estar fuera de casa. Si echabas mano al sentido común, lo más lógico sería evitar las grandes aglomeraciones, pues Voldemort quería ser el responsable de grandes masacres, y no de un pelagato que pasara por allí a las ocho. Quería impresionar.

Dumbledore estaba contestando infinidad de preguntas a los periodistas. Se sentía exhausto y tenía profundas ojeras en los ojos. Esa noche planeaba volver a visitar a Harry con un poco más de tiempo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Arabella Figg le había comentado lo de las cartas, y no consideraba prudente que el muchacho las abriera sin tener constancia de que no estarían hechizadas. Después de la entrevista se había citado con Fudge para avisarle de que autorizaría a Harry hacer magia durante las vacaciones. Sabía que Fudge, que había comenzado a tener terror del joven, no podría negarse. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que Dumbledore tan sólo tendría que decírselo a un periodista para que al día siguiente hubiera tales protestas en la puerta del Ministerio, que no le quedaría otra que dimitir.

* * *

* * *

¡Es la hora de desayunar, baja ahora mismo, Potter!

Lentamente, Harry despertó de su sueño. Esa había sido una de las pocas noches que había podido dormir, así que estaba animado. Aunque seguía pálido como la muerte y extremadamente delgado, le había sentado bien dormir, aunque todavía tuviera muchas horas de sueño pendientes. Tal como había dormido (llevaba días sin quitarse el pijama, total no salía de la casa) bajó a la cocina. Le golpeó en la cara el olor de bacon recién cocinado, alegrándolo.

Definitivamente, era un buen día.

* * *

* * *

-¡Mamá por favor, déjanos ir a jugar a Quidditch a la montaña!

Ronald Weasley, un chico alto con pecas y el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, suplicaba a su madre intentando que lo dejara ir a entrenar con su escoba. Quería vencer ese miedo escénico que tenía y que por poco había hecho perder la Copa a Gryffindor. Era consciente que este año no le permitirían participar en caso de no templar sus nervios, y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Anhelaba ser capitán de Quidditch, y aunque sabía que mientras Harry formara parte del equipo ese puesto ya tenía dueño, eso no quitaba el gusto que tenía por el juego.

-¡Te he dicho que NO!- acabó gritando su madre. Aunque el retorno de Voldemort a ella no la pillaba por sorpresa, cada día tenía los nervios más caldeados. Sufría por sus hijos y esposo día y noche. A ellos los tenía a su lado en cierto modo, pero no dejaba de preguntarse cómo estaría Harry. Había intentado convencer a Dumbledore de que lo mejor sería que estuviera en "La Madriguera" y que su seguridad no resultaría un problema, pero recibía la misma contestación siempre:

-Falta poco, Molly, pero de momento Harry tiene que permanecer en Privet Drive. Es por su seguridad.

Así que tenía que contentarse con mandar pasteles y tartas cada poco vía lechuza...algo siempre es mejor que nada.

Esa noche Luna iría a cenar con ellos. Se había hecho muy amiga de Ginny, aunque con Ron, era otra cosa. A éste le ponían nervioso las rarezas de ella y nunca sabía si se estaba burlando de él o es que era tonta y tenía un problema psicológico. No era que desconfiara de ella o le cayera mal, no. Había estado aquella noche con ellos y servido de ayuda. Era miembro de la "Armada de Dumbledore", había apoyado a Gryffindor en los partidos...pero le desconcertaba. Y ese es uno de los sentimientos más desesperantes que pueden tenerse, sin duda.

* * *

* * *

-Señor, he conseguido lo que me ha pedido, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

-Bien hecho, bien hecho...sigue con el plan, mañana te pondré al corriente de lo que pienso hacer. Veremos cómo reacciona nuestro pequeño héroe.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

((He subido como 5 veces este cap. si FF.Net no respeta los espacios, de verdad que lo siento, pero no encuentro la manera...si alguien sabe, les agradecería una ayuda!))

Hola! Ya, ya sé, cuánto tiempo, no? Y como siempre, actualizando cuando más liada estoy, no sé cómo me las apaño TT.  
  
Capítulo corto y aburrido, pero es necesario comentar cual es la situación que está viviendo la sociedad...no obstante, ya ha comenzado la trama, aunque muy por lo alto...y comienzan a aparecer más personajes. Esto no va a ser solamente un monólogo de Harry!  
  
Me quedan pocos días de curso, luego llegará el veranito y me iré a Italia de vacaciones. Eso sí, en verano planeo subir caps todas las semanas y acabar con muchos de ellos ( tan sólo este y "Sin Miedo a Nada" van para largo, tal vez también el de "Pasatiempo de un Merodeador") y comenzar otros nuevos.  
  
Y como digo siempre, no subo capítulos sin reviews! Espero que no les haya decepcionado mucho el cap ¬¬ pero estoy saturada!  
  
Muchos besos a todos! 


End file.
